Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet transport apparatus for transporting a sheet along a transport path and an image recording apparatus provided with the sheet transport apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An image recording apparatus is known, wherein a transport path is formed at the inside of an apparatus casing, and an image is recorded on a sheet which is guided to and transported through the transport path. Such an image recording apparatus has, in some cases, a paper feed cassette for supporting a plurality of sheets. Further, an image recording apparatus is known, which has a manual feed tray for guiding a sheet to a transport path distinctly from a paper feed cassette.
In the case of the image recording apparatus as described above, in order to perform the maintenance and/or dissolve the paper jamming, a construction may be adopted such that a part of the casing of the image recording apparatus is opened/closed. On the other hand, in the case of a form in which the image recording apparatus is realized as a multifunction machine having a scanner function, a construction may be adopted such that a manuscript cover of a flatbed scanner is opened/closed.